


What Happens in the Office, Stays in the Office

by ohmybeatingspark



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Sticky Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmybeatingspark/pseuds/ohmybeatingspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift regularly comes to Roddy's office to have some sexy time...but what happens when a certain mech comes and tries to ruin the fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles and writing fanfics...but I'm trying. I'm going to try to write 2 chapters.

“Yeah Drift! Just like that, ungh...” Rodimus groaned as Drift completely engulfed the spike of his commanding officer. The third-in-command never understood why these encounters still occur in Rodimus’s office. Drift only wanted this to happen once or twice. But this has been going on for solar cycles on end.

“I know you like taking my spike, don’tcha?” As much as Rodimus was a talker, he was also telling the truth. Not just spike sucking, but interfacing as well. Drift was craving and tried talking while sucking Roddy’s spike which sent vibrations which felt too damn good. 

“Dammit Drift, don’t talk while your mouth is full.” He about slapped Drift across the face. Forcing the white mech’s helm off his spike and then forcing him against the desk in front of the two; Rodimus then grabbed the aft in front of him, kneeling down. He began suckling around the outside of the valve and licking up every drop of lubricant on the outside rim. Roddy spanked him hard across the aft.

“Ah!” the white mech moaned in pleasure and pain while grabbing onto the desk. A servo then grabbed the front of his helm, forcing a couple of fingers into his mouth. Roddy grinded up against the aft of his third-in-command. He groaned at the touch, at the feel of his spike sliding up against the valve in front of him and how slick it was. Oh he wanted to feel the tightness wrapped around his quivering spike.

“Do you want me to frag you senseless? Frag you until you come for me? Frag you until you can’t walk anymore? Huh?” 

“Yes!” Drift tried to talk with the digits in his mouth. But this was enough for Rodimus. He lunged his spike into the warm tight valve. Drift’s head fell back and moaned loudly when Rodimus started thrusted. 

“Ah...a-ah. Faster.” 

Grabbing Drift’s hips as he quickened the pace.

“Yes, yes oh yessss. Ungh Drift.” One last thrust and he came inside Drift. Just before he was going to pull out, the door to Rodimus’s office opened. 

“There is no order on this ship!” Ultra Magnus bellowed while looking at his datapad, “I can’t have one drink at Swerve’s bar because of the inappropriate questions they’re asking to a commanding officer!” When he lowered his device and saw Rodimus behind Drift in a provocative position.

“What is this?!” he dropped his datapad.

“Oh ho ho ho, there you are. I was wondering when you would show up, Mr. Duly-Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord.” he looked back at Magnus, smiling like he’s up to something.

“I asked what are you doing?!” 

“Well,” he finally pulled out his spike from Drift’s valve, juices flowing out, “Waiting for you to make your appearance.” Rodimus started walking up to his second-in-command.

“This is very unacceptable! I-” 

“Magnus, do I have to take the initiative? I am your commanding officer.”

“Rodimus-” he looked down, seeing his first in command’s spike, still erect and covered in lubricant.

“You like what you see?” Rodimus began stroking Magnus’s inner thighs

“S-stop.” he stammered.

“Nah...you like it. I know you like it...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's say someone gets a little too controllable. *cough*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, sorry it sucks. and it is way over due. Hope everyone enjoys.

Rodimus began to move his servos to Magnus’s interface patch. Lightly brushing his fingers against it, stroking it provocatively. Magnus cringed as he tried to hold back a moan.

“Magnus...you know I told you to loosen up a little...right now is a time to do that.” 

Drift glanced at the intimate touches Roddy was giving his second-in-command, slowly following the same strokes on himself.

“Rodimus--” he was caught off to a shush from red mech in front of him. 

“Come on, let us three have a little fun. It wouldn’t hurt, would it?” He traced his glossa and suckled. Magnus groaned in anticipation. 

“It’s been a while, huh? Since we last had some fun. I can recall you like spiking me until my legs wouldn’t work. Ratchet fixed me up, only realizing what happened. Then I got that lecture...”

Drift was overhearing this conversation, somewhat intrigued.

“Hey! Drift! Come over here.” Rodimus looked back at him, “We’re going to give Ultra Magnus the relaxation he needs. But before that, lock the door!” Drift followed the orders and approached Magnus.

“Now, Magnus, you’re going to sit down and relax while Drift and I give you a good time.” Roddy winked, bringing Magnus to a chair.

“Ugh, Rodimus, you’re breaking so many laws right now. I oughta--” 

“Shhhh, shhhh. Magnus...relax.” Rodimus suckled on his neck cables, then ordered Drift to start stroking Magnus’s interface panel. The white mech did as he was told, slowly and provocatively stroking. The tall blue mech groaned in response, actually starting to enjoy this sort of sexual activity he was receiving. His blue spike then was released from his housing, literally in Drift’s face. On instinct the white mech started to suckle at the spike in front of him, engorging it in his mouth. Rodimus began to insert digits into Magnus’s valve, pumping them in and out. 

From experience, Rodimus knew that the Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord had a valve too big for a mech Roddy’s size. He always brought a pseudo spike to use for Magnus’s deep valve. In fact, he pulled it out of his subspace, slipping the device into the valve, and then pressed a button to make it start vibrating. Magnus’s head fell back, and let out a satisfied moan. 

“I thought I told you to...ah! To get rid of that pseudo spike, Rodimus.” He groaned some more, trying not to make too much noise. 

“Nope, not at all." It was too much for him to handle...and he decided to take action. He pushed Drift’s helm down, making him engulf his spike deeper just before grabbing Drift and guiding him down the blue spike. Rodimus still fumbled around with the valve in front of him, slowly pushing it in and out, making the tall mech moan. His optics grew dim, grabbing now Rodimus to bring him into a kiss.

“No, this isn’t right. Not this way.” He picked up Drift and guided him when Magnus lay on the cold floor. 

“Rodimus, get your aft in my face,” he looked over at Rodimus’s priceless look...actually for once, obeying his second-in-command. 

Magnus thrusted up into Drift, receiving another moan from him. Roddy got in his face, looking directly at Drift, his facial plates softening as Ultra Magnus thrusted into him each time. Oh how Rodimus was so intrigued by seeing these facial expressions as he never seen them because always took Drift from behind. 

“Rodimus, open your valve cover, I want to get a good look at you, you masochist.” The flat of his glosse ran against the valve cover which made Roddy jerk upwards, accidentally hitting Drift in the faceplates. They awkwardly stared at another, and suddenly engaged in lip-lock, glossae slick, enveloping each other in a make-out session. Rodimus opened his valve and Magnus quickly slithered his glossa inside, touching every node he possibly could as well as circling outside the valve.

They were all nearing their peak of overload when a loud bang ratta-tatted against the door.

“Hey Magnus! Are you in there? I wanted to say sorry for asking you inappropriate questions! Next drinks are on me!” 

It was Swerve, and of course, he came at the wrong moment.

“Dammit, Swerve is such a spike-blocker.” hissed Rodimus.


End file.
